1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an airbag having an airbag main body provided with an air chamber which expands from a folded state by introduced gas, and an airbag device equipped with the airbag.
2. Related Art
An airbag device installed in the steering wheel or the instrument panel for an automobile has been well known. The airbag device includes an inflator for supplying gas, and an airbag with an airbag main body formed into a predetermined bag-like shape in a folded state. In case of an automobile crash, gas is supplied from the inflator to expand and deploy the airbag main body to the front of the occupant so as to alleviate the impact on the occupant.
There has been a known airbag configured to open or close the exhaust hole or vent hole with a lid in accordance with the occupant restrained state so that the internal pressure of the airbag main body is appropriately adjusted. In the airbag, one side of the lid is fixed to an outer side surface of the airbag main body, and the other side of the lid is connected to one end of a tether as a connector. The one end of the tether is connected to the other side of the lid, while being inserted into a slit formed around the vent hole. The other end of the tether is connected to the rear surface of the occupant restraining surface for restraining the occupant. In accordance with the state where the occupant is restrained against the occupant restraining surface, tensile force of the tether to pull the lid varies to switch between opened and closed states of the vent hole by means of the lid (for example, see Patent Document 1).